danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Perseus
is Hiro Oozora's first LBX introduced in the Danball Senki W series. Stats *'Head: 600' *'Arm: 300' *'Body: 200' *'Leg: 200' *'Weapon: 500 + 300' *'Shield: -' Armaments *'Perseus Swords (ペルセウスソード)' Chronology Season 2 Perseus first appeared in W-Episode 01, where it was found in the limited edition Space Hero Senshiman Custom Figure box. Hiro tried to use it but couldn't control it properly. Later, Hiro tried to use it again and managed to control it thanks to Ban's guidance. Hiro used Perseus again in the Tokio Sia Department Store and managed to destroy some of the rampaging LBXs. In W-Episode 02, Hiro used it to destoy the rampaging Inbit when he was on his way to Seeker Headquarters. Hiro used it again to fight against the rampaging LBXs that were guarding the Seeker Headquarters and unlocked Cosmo Slash for the first time, defeating a large wave of LBX. In W-Episode 03, Hiro sent it out alongside Ban's Elysion during their trip to Shibuya Town in order to assist Ran and Minerva after she and her friend are attacked by Achilles Deed, Oni Kunoichi, and Hunter Kiba. Perseus uses it's swords to block Hunter Kiba's shots to get close. When Minerva distracts Kiba by jumping in the air, Hiro has Perseus slash away the rifle for Minerva to finish the dark Hunter with a dropkick. Perseus joins Elysion and Minerva against Achilles Deed, but the battle ends after Deed activates Demonic Form and shrugs off their attacks. In W-Episode 17, it ends up in a three way battle between Jeanne D and Joker: Billy Custom, but trapped in the minefield. Hiro has enough after struggling what to do and uses Cosmo Slash to just detonate all of the mines in the areas. However, Jeanne D is eliminated as it reaches it. Perseus lunges at Joker: Billy Custom, blocking its gun shots with sword swings. Thinking it has the perfect opportunity, Perseus attempt at a strong slash is intercepted by Billy Custom using its guns as a shield against its Perseus Swords. It starts to chase Joker again but is forced to block as its momentum decreases while running and blocking. The number of bullets starts pushing Perseus back, and the recoil eventually knocks the Perseus Swords out of its hands. In W-Epiosde 23, it battles Kirito's Hakai-O with Ryubei and Jeanne D. However, it was defeated because of Hiro's lack of focus during the battle, leaving Perseus wide open for being attacked. Perseus was then repaired and remodeled alongside Elysion and Minerva. It made its debut in Episode 24, capable of using Strike Mode and as main body for Sigma Orbis. Attack Function Cosmo Slash(Perseus).png|Cosmo Slash (コスモスラッシュ) Power slash 01.jpg|Power Slash (パワースラッシュ) HOLY LANCE.jpg|Holy Lance (ホーリーランス)(Only when using Elysion Halberd) Special Mode Perseus(Strike Mode).png|Strike Mode (ストライクモード) Trivia *The name 'Perseus' derives from the name of a Greek hero who killed Medusa. *The name "Perseus" means hero in greek. *Perseus is the first LBX introduced in the Danball Senki W series. *Its Bandai model is ranked 4th in the LBX Popularity Poll Ranking Special. *Perseus' armor frame is also for highspeed, making it a highspeed knight framed LBX just like Val Sparos and Val Diver in Danball Senki Wars. *In the English when in Sprukits, he was called Odysseus. Category:Yamano Handmade LBX Category:Knight Framed LBX Category:Protagonist's LBX Category:New Generation LBX Category:Personal LBX Category:NICS LBX Category:LBXs with Special Modes Category:Oozora Hiro's LBX Category:Perseus LBX Series